


Lost

by EternalSurvivor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Gay Parents, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor
Summary: “We’re lost, Uchiha.”“No, we’re not,” he protested between gritted teeth. Madara shot a defiant glance at his husband in the driver’s seat, silently challenging him to refute his claim. There was no way he’d gotten them so horribly off course this close to their destination!
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kakashiforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashiforever/gifts).



> This is a little Christmas present for a very special lady. So, surprise Kakashiforever! I tried my hand at another MadaTobi drabble for you as you said they were one of your favourite couples. I really hope you enjoy this. <3

“We’re lost, Uchiha.”

“No, we’re not,” he protested between gritted teeth. Madara shot a defiant glance at his husband in the driver’s seat, silently challenging him to refute his claim. There was no way he’d gotten them so horribly off course this close to their destination!

“I assure you, we are.” Tobirama drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, red eyes fixed on the road ahead. Madara could almost _ feel _ him gloating.

“I’m telling you we’re not!” He insisted, tone raising a view octaves with his irritating. A soft whimper from their six-month-old the backseat brought his voice back to a whisper. “I know what I’m doing.” Madara flipped the map upside-down, then right-side-up again.

Tobirama’s eyes flickered to the rear-view mirror briefly to check on their son. Kagami was a light sleeper on the best of days. Having him snooze for such a long drive was a blessing neither he nor his husband dared mess with. Thankfully, Kagami resettled without further fussing. “Very well, where are we?”

Madara bit back a curse. Damn Tobirama five ways to Sunday for calling him on his bluff. Hoping to save face, he motioned vaguely to the upper, left-hand corner of the map. “Right here.”

One white brow raised towards his hairline. “Ah, the beach has more asphalt and much less sand than I assumed,” Tobirama commented dryly.

“Indeed it does,” he answered without thinking.

“Such a pity,” Tobirama snorted in amusement.

“Yes- wait, what? That’s not what I meant.” Madara’s grip on the map tightened, his face burning with embarrassment. “You did that on purpose, Senju,” he muttered angrily.

Tobirama’s response came quickly -blunt and bitingly curt. “We’re lost because of your inflated ego.”

“Don’t rub it in,” he grumbled and sank down in the passenger seat a bit. If he was lucky, maybe he could slide right out of view.

“I enjoy watching you squirm.”

“What was I thinking, getting involved with you.” Folding the map up, Madara threw it down by his feet. “You’re going to be the death of me, Senju.”

“Hardly, I don’t intend to be a single father.” Tobirama switched lanes, heading for the next exit off the highway. His mouth hitched at the corner. “Even if you do lack basic navigational skills.”

Madara shot his husband a side-eyed glare. His mouth turned down into a scowl. “Fuck it, I’m using google maps.” At this point, there was no face left to save.

“What happened to _'g_ _ oing old school'?” _

Kagami shifted in his car seat, little brows crinkled. Tiny mewls started in the backseat, a precursor to full-on fussing. When dark eyes blinked open blearily, Madara knew there was no chance their son would fall asleep on his own a second time.

“It’s not working out as I planned,” Madara admitted. He reached back to rub Kagami’s little foot when his bottom lip started to quiver. “There’s my boy, are you hungry, Koi?”

Flipping his signal light on, Tobirama pulled their car onto the side of the road. With a gentle touch saved solely for those he loved the most, his husband brought their son into the front seat with them. Cradling Kagami in the crook of his arm, Tobirama fished a bottle of formula from the diaper bag.

Kagami’s dark eyes widened. Letting out an excited cry, he latched onto the nipple, suckling greedily. He was a chubby, healthy baby with a voracious appetite. Madara had never loved anyone as wholly and completely as he did their son. 

Maybe with the exception of his husband.

Madara never got tired of watching his husband hold their son. The stoic, workaholic scientist, usually all-business and impersonal, came alive with Kagami in his arms. Only with the people he loved the most did Tobirama show his softer side. 

“You’re staring again, Uchiha.” 

Madara huffed. Despite the cool tone, there was a hint of merriment to his husband’s voice. He reached over, gently tucking the receiving blanket around Kagami’s leg. “The view’s not half bad.” 

Tobirama raised a brow. “I’m sure the view from our beach-front cabin would look even better.” 

“You’re not going to let me live this down, are you?”

“Most likely not.”

He threw his hands up in defeat, getting a happy gurgle from their son in response. “Whatever happened to  _ ‘getting there’s half the fun’?” _

“It discovered long drives with an infant lack pleasantries-”

Madara had long since discovered the quickest way to shut Tobirama Senju up was to kiss him. An underhanded trick maybe, but he felt little remorse in using it every time the opportunity presented itself. With a husband as good looking as his, who could blame him? Kissing Tobirama was like finding an oasis in the middle of the desert. He never got enough. “We can still enjoy the little things you know.”

Humming softly, Tobirama drew back enough to shift their son onto his shoulder. A pale hand rubbed over Kagami’s back to burp the boy. “Hm, small pleasures indeed.”

Framing his husband’s face tenderly in both hands, Madara leaned in for another kiss. “There’s always a silver lining if you know where to look.”


End file.
